Gregor the Turtwig
Gregor is a smart and collective turtwig who works with Daniel and James in Rescue Team Diamond Fang. He is the brains of the team, as he creates new ways for the team to continue in their work. They all started out as humans originally, but were transported into the pokemon realm by a machine made by Professor Juniper. The Backstory Gregor was a regular kid in a regular pokemon school, just like everybody else. He was hanging out with Daniel, James, and a few other friends of his when Professor Juniper came up and asked them to follow her to her lab. They followed her and she showed them a new invention to which Gregor was amazed with. Juniper told them that the machine, in theory, could transform humans into Pokemon. Juniper asked them to be the first to test it, knowing they would because they were the greatest pokemon trainers of their age, and so they agreed excitedly. Gregor and the others stepped into the machine, and as Juniper started the machine, they immediatly blacked out. Pokemon Past Gregor woke up, lying on a beach, unable to remember anything that happened to them. He stood up and looked around, noticing a shinx who had apparently woken him up. Gregor then took a moment to realize the shinx could talk, knowing that pokemon don't talk. The shinx looked at him confused, telling Gregor that he was a Turtwig. Gregor looked into the water to realize that Juniper's machine had worked and they had become pokemon, but then realized he had no clue where he was. Gregor asked the Shinx where he was, to which the shinx gladly explained that they were on Pokemon Island, and island for exploration teams. The Shinx told him that his name was Caleb, and Gregor introduced himself as well. After Caleb showed Gregor around, he decided to ask Gregor to start an exploration team with him. Gregor gladly accepted and they began an exploration team, working togethor to stop enemies and find treasure. At the time of beginning Gregor was only level two, and they quickly fell into a lapse of dieing in exploration. They then joined a guild under Guildmaster Wigglytuff and began work there, they slowly began to improve, becoming stronger in their abilities. Gregor is now level nine after a hard and long jouney from where it all began. Gregor began to reach new heights, and had been showing a very positive reputation as he continued in his job with Caleb. The Reunion After three years of exploration with his friend Caleb, they had become a top star explorer team, and had travelled everywhere on Pokemon Isle. As Gregor and Caleb were exploring a cave, they found a portal, to which they quickly crossed through to enter a plainsland. They continued along the way till they found a small city with a daycare center. Gregor entered to find that it was a pokemon daycare. As he was looking around, he ran into James, Daniel, Ryan, and Luke, who were happy to see him. They shared their stories and decided that now that they were pokemon, they should start their own rescue team. Everybody agreed, and so Diamond-Fang was born. Ever since, they've been working togethor to help save the innocents who need their help. Description Gregor wears a Gray scarf in recognition of his team Diamond-Fang. He also wears a dark green bow that signifies his work in Team Zapleaf, the exploration team Gregor had with Caleb. Gregor's most treasured possession is the customary crystalized fang that was given to the entire team by the Crystal Steelix, his being an Emerald. Gregor looks like all other Turtwigs, with a brown shell and green head, but his features are slightly darker than they should, due to being battle-hardened. His eyes are a mysterious yellow , causing a difference in sight to occur. Gregor also wears a Green bandana just under his twig. Team As said before, he is the third commanding officer of Team Diamond-Fang. Diamond-Fang consists of 10 main officers, who work togethor to keep the team running. Gregor, who was the last to decide between him and his brothers, Daniel and James, became third in command the scientific technician. He also worked on creating the mission strategies, gathering the information and needed stocks for the missions, and breifing and de-breifings. With his helpful benefits, the team's work can get done faster, so they can enjoy some fun when they want. Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-Types Category:Turtwig Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Diamond-Fang Operatives Category:Quadrupeds